


Or for Worse

by Sokorra



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Twilight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika Hernandez wakes up every morning with a man who can't remember why she's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or for Worse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I dislike the episode Twilight, I always want to know where Erika is at this time (I don't want her to be dead).

_“I don’t know how you survived all these years without me.” Erika Hernandez ‘Enterprise’_

* * *

 

 

Every so often, Erika second guessed her decision to stay.  It wasn’t because she didn’t love him.  In fact it was more because she did.  It hurt to see him wonder why she was there, but it also hurt to see him upset about forgetting about their life together.

 

But today was a day she was glad she stayed.  That when she had met up with Enterprise with the USS Republic and found Jon with no ability to retain his long term memory and decided to live with him down in the colony then Captain one of the few ships that remained, she hadn’t been making a mistake.

 

“Rike?”  She turned to see Jon standing in the doorway, a confused look on his face.  The same look she got every morning.  And sometimes during the day.  

 

“Good Morning, Jonathan.  Breakfast is almost ready.  You should go clean up.  We have guests today.”  Jon’s mouth opened but he seemed to think the better of it and walked back into his room.  He had aged well, she thought.  Ten years living together and she still thought he was as handsome as that day she ran into him at the Training facility and spilled hour old coffee all over his jump suit.

 

It hadn’t been love at first site, but it certainly had been a bad impression on his part.  She, on the other hand, wondered what got him to look twice after being dosed with coffee.

 

She planted the southwest omelets she had made...or rather the closest she could get to them onto plates.  There were some earth plants that would not grow on Ceti. Some of the vegetables within the omelet were in fact Vulcan in nature.  But she knew Jon would like it.  He never minded it before.  

 

“Not that I’m not glad to see you,” Jon said a few minutes later, fresh from the shower. “But where are we, why aren’t we on Enterprise.”

 

“That’s a long story, Jon.  You should eat your breakfast.”  SHe placed a glass of something that resembled orange juice in front of him.

 

“That bad huh?”

 

“Depends on your perspective.”  As Jon ate she began to relate to him how he had been infected with alien parasites that had removed his ability to form long term memories.  How for two years he had lived on the ship, till T’Pol decided it woudl be easier on everyone, including Jon, if Erika took him to live on the planet till Phlox found a cure.

 

“So I can’t remember the last few years of my life.”

 

“THe last twelve years.”

 

“Twelve!” Jon looked pale at the thought of loosing so much of his life.  “Is there any chance of reversing this.”

 

“Phlox is working on it.  In fact he is arriving today with T’Pol with a potential treatment.”

 

“Will it reverse the effect, or just stop it?”

 

“You will have to ask Phlox that.”  Jon was slightly, picking at his food.  “I understand this is alot to take in.”

 

“Do you have to tell me this everyday?  Every few hours?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“WHy are you still here.  HOw could you handle this every day.”  Jon’s face expressed his regret that Erika had ever been put in this position.

 

“Because I love you, and you take care of the ones you love.”  She picked up her plate inad put in the dishwasher. “T’Pol was prepared to do it. I felt it was best if it was me.”

 

“Where is everyone now?”

 

“T’Pol is co-Captaining the Enterprise with Trip.  She’s a part time ambassador to various species trying to get assistance for the colonists without bringing our whereabouts to the attention of the Xindi.  THe rest of the crew is still there.  Veronica is Captaining the Repblic.”

 

“You should have been Captain,” Jon said, regret in his voice.  “You were waiting for so long for that promotion and you missed it because of me.”

 

“I missed it because I choose to.  I can choose my priorities, Jonathan.  If i had wanted to, I could have taken you on the Republic.  Or let T’Pol take care of you here.  But I decided it was right for both of us to live here.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I can’t say I sometimes wonder if I made the right decision, but its not quite regret, Jonathan.”

 

“I’m glad you did.  I’m not sure I could have survived this without you.”

 

“You would have.  Its not in you to give up Jonathan.  Its part of what I love about you.”  She walked back over to the table.  “Now help me clean up.  T’Pol and Phlox should be here soon.”

 


End file.
